


When Witches Wander

by KatelFireDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Witch Lance (Voltron), Witch's Familiar Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Lance is a witch out on Halloween night with his familiar Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	When Witches Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some witch Lance for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!

“What are you supposed to be mister? A wizard?”

“A wizard!?” Lance gasped indignantly at the small child dressed in a devil costume who had run into him moments ago. “I am witch! To think… a wizard! That’s insulting!”

“But you can’t be a witch! Witches are girls!” The kid sneered.

“Excuse you! Witches can be whatever gender they want to be!” Lance stamped his foot.

“C’mon, he’s just a kid. It’s not worth arguing with him.” Keith whispered in his ear.

Lance shot a glare at the black cat perched on his shoulder, ready to argue but was cut short by the kid kicking his shin.

“Ow! Hey! Get back here you little demon!” Lance shouted after the kid who just stuck his tongue out and ran off. He set his broom in the air and sat on it, rubbing the spot on his shin where he was sure a bruise was already forming. “I should curse that little monster!” Lance muttered.

Keith hopped nimbly down from Lance’s shoulder and onto the broom. “That’s what you get for arguing with a kid.”

Lance sighed. “I know, it’s just that everyone always gets it wrong. Stupid Harry Potter making everyone think witches are just the female counterpart to wizards. This is the one night of the year that I can go out in public without hiding who I really am. Is it too much to ask for people to get it right?”

Keith nuzzled his arm. “No, but there’s still no point in cursing a kid over it. C’mon, let’s go to the old bell tower and watch the trick-or-treaters go by. How does that sound.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lance sighed resignedly. He tugged his hat on a little tighter so it wouldn’t fly off and rose up in the air. The wind whipped his star speckled cloak around as they whisked off towards the old bell tower in the middle of town.

Lance gasped when it came into sight. There were lit jack-o-lanterns set up all over the top crumbling tower which no longer held a bell. He alighted at the top and spread out before him was a blanket filled with all kinds of Halloween themed treats, a bowl of candy, and various potion ingredients that were perfect for spells, all spread around a small cauldron.

Keith jumped down from the broom and stood up, morphing out of his familiar form and into his human one. “Happy Halloween!”

Lance felt tears coming to his eyes. “You did all this for me? You’re the best familiar ever!” He tackled Keith in a hug. “And you even brought stuff for making potions!”

“Well of course. Potions made on Halloween are always more potent. And you know I’d do anything for you, right?” Keith replied as he gently returned the hug, his heart soaring at Lance being wrapped in his arms.

They had gotten off to a rocky start last year during the bonding ceremony when they were assigned to each other, but since then they had fallen into a good rhythm together. Their powers complimented each other and they worked surprising well together, always pushing each other to do their best, whether that was through competition, or encouragement. Lance couldn’t have asked for a better familiar.

Suddenly Lance realized he had been clinging onto Keith for too long and quickly jumped away, tugging on his hat in embarrassment. His face bright red. He quickly changed the subject. “So um… do you want to try throwing candy into trick-or-treaters bags? Whoever gets the most wins.”

“What do I get when I win?” Keith smirked.

“When you win? You mean if!” Lance scoffed. “And whoever wins has to give the other anything they want, whether it’s a potion or a new hat or anything else. Sound good?”

“Anything they want? Promise?”

“Promise!”

“You’re on witchy boy!”

Lance laughed and grabbed the candy bowl.

~

A while later Lance plopped down on the blanket, groaning in defeat. “How are you so good at this? You must be cheating!”

“Nope, I’m just a natural.” Keith chuckled plopping down next to Lance. “Now pay up.”

Lance sighed, laying down. “Alright, what do you want? A new litterbox? A potion for hairball remover?” He teased.

Keith bit his lip. “What about a love potion?”

Lance shot up and turned to look at Keith so fast that he probably gave himself whiplash. “A-a a love potion? You’re in love with someone? W-who is it?” Lance stuttered, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

“Yeah, I do. They mean the world to me.” Keith said, omitting the answer to Lance’s last question.

“O-oh…” Lance choked out. “And do they love you back?”

“I’m not sure.” Keith’s deep violet eyes felt like they were peering into Lance’s soul.

“So that’s why you want the love potion, huh? W-well, you know I can’t make one for you. They’re illegal, remember? You’ll just have to choose something else. Maybe you could ask for something to give them to show them how you feel.” Lance’s heart was beating painfully in his chest. Keith loved someone. And with how amazing Keith was, Lance had no doubt they loved him back.

“That’s a perfect idea.”

Lance sucked in a deep breath of air, steeling himself to make whatever grand gesture of love Keith wanted for his special person. “Alright, what do you want?” He asked, but he couldn’t look Keith in the eyes.

“A kiss.” Keith whispered.

Lance’s eyes shot up, locking with Keith’s. “I-I’m not s-sure I understand… A kiss?”

Keith looked at Lance earnestly, his hand coming up to cup his jaw. “Lance, can I kiss you?”

Lance’s heart thundered in his ears and he felt like his magic was popping and whizzing inside him as he gave a barely perceptible nod and Keith’s soft lips were on his.

Kissing him.

So he kissed back. Lance felt like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. His magic soared inside him and felt like it was going to overflow.

Finally they pulled back, gasping for air. Lance leaned in forehead against Keith’s and whispered, “Me? I’m the one you love?”

Keith smiled. “It’s always been you.”

Lance felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest in joy. It felt like his magic already had. He leaned in to brush another soft kiss against Keith’s lips.

When they pulled back Keith said, “This has been amazing, and I’d love to continue it, but could you put us down now?”

Lance looked down in surprise to see that they were floating a couple feet off of the ground. “Oops! My magic was overflowing from so much happiness I didn’t realize I was doing that! It won’t happen again!”

Keith chuckled as Lance carefully floated them back down onto the bell tower. “What won’t happen again? The kiss, or the floating?”

“The floating! Definitely the floating! In fact, I’d like the kiss part to happen more. A lot more…”

Keith captured Lance’s lips with his own again, “Good. And you know… I didn’t mind the floating. Maybe just give a little warning next time. Contrary to popular belief, cats don’t always land on their feet.”

Lance laughed. “Thank you Keith. This has been the perfect Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of Halloweeny creature would you guys be? I think I'd probably be a vampire because I'm practically nocturnal at this point, though I'd love it if I were a witch! Let me know in the comments below! Or just comment with whatever you like! Happy Halloween guys!


End file.
